The Rest of Their Lives
by dodgebart
Summary: Who does Chris come home to Chritmas Eve?


"Are you coming to be, Chris," the voice called downstairs to him. "I'll be up in a few minutes, dear. I just wanted to finish some of the research notes I had brought home," Chris said up the stairs to the feminine voice. 

"Don't take too long, tomorrow is Christmas Eve. I don't want you to get too tired."

"Don't worry, I'm almost threw," he said with a smile.

A few minutes later, Chris put the papers away in his brief case. He wanted to get it done so he didn't have to face it for the rest of the week end. How he hated to bring work home. There was a time he didn't mind it, but now that everything was fitting into place now,  
family was more important, not work.

He put the brief case down and headed upstairs.

The first room he looked into was his daughter, Jenny. He walked over to crib and covered her up, rubbing her little back. He smiles from ear to ear remembering how he brought the Christmas tree home and the family decorated it together. Jenny just starred at the tree when the lights were turned on and it was decorated completely. "Pretty!" she yelled out and laughed.  
'Sixteen months old and you'll always be my baby, Jen. Don't you ever forget that,' Chris thought.

The next room was a little boy's room. Andrew and he was full of energy. Three years old and always on the go. Curious too. When he see something new, he has to study it. The glider over at Kevin's house kept Andrew busy for 10 minutes trying to figure out how it worked. Kept him busy until something new came along. 'Andrew Jack Ramsey is going places and nothing is going to stop him. I just hope you don't make the same bad decisions I did, little one.' Chris thought as he shut the door behind him.

"There you are, Chris," his wife whispered to him, "checking on the children."

"Yeah, I never thought I'd have a chance to have them with you," Chris smiled pulling his wife next his body in a sensual embrace kissing her deeply on the lips.

"O.K., what brought this on? What happened," she said with a worried look.

"Nothing and everything," Chris told her as they walked to their bedroom together.

"When was the last time I told you that I loved you?"

"This morning, why Chris?"

"No, I mean, when was the last time I held you and said that I loved you with all of my heart and soul? Not this running out the door saying that I love you."

"I don't know? If it's any consolation, I know you love me and I've always known that. Chris, when I was kidnapped and came back, Ian said he would love me forever. That was until I lost my memory and he left with Ariana without a word. Not even a good bye. Kevin left me at the alter and ran after Lucy. Some second vow," Eve said with hurt in her voice. "You taught me to love again.

That what is ment to be is ment to be and it turned out for the best."

"Chris you were always there for me. You never left me.  
It's one thing to have the loyalty of a friend but you went beyond that, Chris. Only a love that you have for a person, a love that we have, could explain it," Eve said putting her hands on Chris's cheeks and kisses him with all of her heart and soul. She leaves no doubt that she loves him.

"Chris, you were always my friend and now you my husband and love of my life. You make me feel complete. I love you and I don't know what I would do with out you. I want to grow old with you and I want to raise our children with the love and devotion that we never had.

Are you afraid that I don't love you?"

"No, I'm afraid that I don't love you enough. You were always there for me even after all the stuff I put you threw.

I ruined your chances to become chief resident and I was the one who ruined you marriage to Kevin, but you forgave me. You helped me when I almost lost my job because of the DL56 scam and you were there for me when Julie left me.

What did I do? I made you life a living hell.

Everyday, I thank God, that I'm with you," Chris said as he started to unbutton his shirt.

Eve walked over to Chris and start to help him unbutton his shirt. She then reaches for his belt and unbuckles it as he pulls his shirt off.

Chris then buries his face into the side of Eve's neck and shoulder and starts to leave hot little kisses on her neck and starts to trail down her neck to her breasts. There he starts to nibble on one breast and lightly kneed the other one.

Eve quickly unbuttons Chris's pants and they fall to the floor. Chris quickly kick off his shoes and pulloff his pants.

Together, they quickly pull off Eve's unbutton pajama top, pant and panties. They worked quickly finishing undressing Chris. Chris picks up Eve and gently lays her down on the quilt and starts to nibble on the other breast and kneed the opposite breast.

Eve starts to moan in pleasure as he gives her more than just the physical love but the deep undeniable love that two people feel for each other. When both souls act as one and when apart something is missing until you see that person again.

Eve quickly opens up her legs so Chris can gain access to female charms. He enters her slowly as both catch their breath, feeling the love flow into each other.

They both slowly worked together building a rhythm that will be released soon into her in an explosion rocks both their worlds.

Chris looks at Eve and she looks at Chris in return. The eyes say everything but Chris holds her and says "I love you Evelyn Rae Lambert Ramsey, with all of my heart and soul. If I ever lost you, and know I will never be able to go on."

"Chris, promise me one thing," Eve said as she rested her head on his chest.

"What's that?"

"Just keep on loving me the way you do and don't ever stop, my love," Eve said drifting off to sleep as he held her close to his body.

"Don't worry, Eve, I won't ever give up on loving you," he said kissing her forehead and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Chris wakes up early only to watch her sleep. A small grin is on her face and lets out a quiet chuckle.

Eve soon wakes up to see Chris watching her.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Just a few minutes, it was the best show next to watching the kids play or sleep."

Chris then reaches down for his pants and reaches into the pocket. He then pulls out a small box and holds it up to Eve.

She looks at him not expecting anything.

"Whats this, Chris?"

"Since you already have and engagement ring," he said as he opened up the box and shows her a small Sapphire necklace, "will you marry me again.

Will you be my wife and love me for rest of eternity?"

"Mr. Ramsey, I will marry you again and I will love you for rest of eternity," Eve said reaching up to Chris and kissing him.

"I think this is start of the rest of our lives together and may they stay as wonderful as they have been," Chris said returning her kiss.


End file.
